Emperor
The Emperor is the leader and ruler of the Empire of Man, the most powerful nation of the Old World. He is chosen from the Elector Counts by the 15 Electors and crowned by the Grand Theogonist. The first Emperor was Sigmar and his crowning started the reckoning of the Imperial Calendar. The current Emperor, Karl Franz, was crowned in 2502 IC. Despite being technically both head-of-state and commander-in-chief of the Imperial military, the Emperor is not by any means an absolute ruler. He has to share much of his power, influence and responsibilities with the powerful Elector Counts. Goverment Upon the death of an Emperor the throne does not automatically pass to his heir. An election is held with 15 Electors, 10 of which are Elector Counts. The heir of the deceased Emperor is an obvious candidate; under normal circumstances he will be supported by the friends and allies of his predecessor. Therefore a dynastic succession is a strong possibility. However the heir may lose the election due to personal enmities or because of personal failings. Nearly all emperors were chosen from among the Elector Counts and in many ways being an Emperor means being but the "First among equals". He is largely the leader of the Elector Counts, who are powerful and independent. Many matters are debated between the Emperor and the Counts on an equal standing and then agreed upon, and not always as the Emperor wants. The Emperor's power is severely limited by the inability of enforcing his edicts within the semi-independent provinces. Far from the capital and inside their own provinces, the Elector Counts rule and they can choose to largely ignore his edicts and decrees. Furthermore The Empire is not a centralised state, but a feudal confederacy. The Emperor does not control the entire military of the Empire and he does not receive all, or even the majority, of taxes. His taxes and resources are collected from his own province and his own personal treasury will pay the military units under his direct control. Each of the Elector Counts collects taxes from his respective province and will spend his wealth as he sees fit. He will recruit and pay his own provincial army, who is far more loyal to its local ruler. Depending upon the wealth of the province, a wealthy Elector Count may even afford and recruit a larger army than the Emperor. A wise Emperor will realise that trying to subdue the Elector Counts through threats and/or force is a very dangerous errand, which all too easily ends up in open rebellion and civil war. Gaining their respect and loyalty through example and fair leadership tends to be the best policy. The Elected Emperors (1 to 1152 IC) Age of Three Emperors (1152 to 2304 IC) Elected Emperors Ottilian Emperors Wolf Emperors Marienburg Claimants Reiklander Claimants Elected Emperors (2304 to Present) Electors The following individuals have the right to vote who the Emperor will be upon the death of the incumbent, but only the Elector Counts can become an Emperor. Elector Counts: :*The Elector Count of Averland :*The Elector Count of Hochland :*The Elector Count of Middenland :*The Elector Count of Nordland :*The Elector Count of Ostland :*The Elector Count of Ostermark :*The Elector Count of Reikland :*The Elector Count of Stirland :*The Elector Count of Talabecland :*The Elector Count of Wissenland *The Grand Theogonist of Sigmar *The two Arch Lectors of Sigmar *The High Priest of Ulric *The Elder of The Moot Former: :*The Elector Count of Drakwald :*The Elector Count of Solland Source *''Tome of Salvation p.17, 19'' *''Warhammer Armies: The Empire (8th Edition) p.16'' *''Sigmar's Heirs p.15,16,17'' *''Warhammer Armies: Vampire Counts (7th Edition) p.14'' es:Emperador Category:Monarchs Category:The Empire Category:Emperor Category:E